beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:1.25:CDS OEM:1.07/ETCH3.BAS
Etch-A-Sketch program. Strings 0x15-0x41 Program name. "ETCH3: Etch-A-Sketch program - Version 2.00" 0x51-0x81 Copyright. "Copyright © 1983,84 Corona Data Systems, Inc." 0x91-0xC3 "This program requires a minimum of 256K of memory" 0xD4-0xFE "Does your system meet these requirements?" 0x143-0x145 "y" 0x152-0x154 "Y" 0x1C8-0x1D2 Reference to WORLD.DAT file. "WORLD.DAT" 0x1E8-0x209 Program name. "THE CORONA ETCH-A-SKETCH PROGRAM" 0x217-0x23E "THE FOLLOWING COMMANDS ARE RECOGNIZED:" 0x246-0x263 "A-ENTER THE ALPHANUMERIC MODE 0x26B-0x27F "B-DRAW A BOX TO X,Y" 0x287-0x2A2 "C-CLEAR ALPHANUMERIC SCREEN 0x2AA-0x2BF "D-ENTER THE DRAW MODE 0x2C7-0x2CF "E-ERASE" 0x2D7-0x2E3 "F-FILL AREA" 0x2EB-0x304 "G-ENTER THE GRAPHIC MODE" 0x30C-0x324 "H-HOME CURSOR TO CENTER" 0x32C-0x33A "J-JUMP TO X,Y" 0x342-0x357 "L-DRAW A LINE TO X,Y" 0x35F-0x36D "M-MOVE CURSOR" 0x375-0x3A8 "N-CHANGE THE DEFAULT IMAGE FILE NAME FROM WORLD.DAT 0x3B0-0x3C8 "P-PUT THE IMAGE ON DISK" 0x3D0-0x3F7 "Q-QUIT THE PROGRAM AND RETURN TO BASIC" 0x3FF-0x41D "R-READ AN IMAGE FROM THE DISK" 0x425-0x43A "S-DRAW LOGIC SYMBOLS" 0x442-0x460 "W-WRITE THE IMAGE TO THE DISK" 0x468-0x496 "Z-ZERO OR REVERSE FILL A SOLID AREA TO BORDER" 0x49E-0x4B2 "?-WRITE HELP SCREEN" 0x4BA-0x503 "USE THE NUMERIC KEYPAD TO MOVE CURSOR. NOTE: THE NUM LOCK KEY MUST BE ON" 0x52E-0x530 " " 0x55D-0x55F "A" 0x566-0x568 "a" 0x57B-0x57D "B" 0x584-0x586 "b" 0x5B4-0x5B6 "C" 0x5BD-0x5BF "c" 0x5E5-0x5E7 "D" 0x5EE-0x5F0 "d" 0x609-0x60F "DRAW " 0x61B-0x61D "E" 0x624-0x626 "e" 0x63F-0x646 "ERASE " 0x652-0x654 "F" 0x65B-0x65D "f" 0x681-0x683 "G" 0x68A-0x68C "g" 0x6A9-0x6AE "MOVE" 0x6BA-0x6BC "H" 0x6C3-0x6C5 "h" 0x6E3-0x6E5 "J" 0x6EC-0x6EE "j" 0x701-0x703 "L" 0x70A-0x70C "l" 0x738-0x73A "M" 0x741-0x743 "m" 0x75C-0x762 "MOVE " 0x76E-0x770 "N" 0x777-0x779 "n" 0x78C-0x79A "NEW FILE NAME" 0x7A8-0x7AA "P" 0x7B1-0x7B3 "p" 0x7C6-0x7C8 "Q" 0x7CF-0x7D1 "q" 0x7E7-0x7E9 "R" 0x7F0-0x7F2 "r" 0x805-0x807 "S" 0x80E-0x810 "s" 0x825-0x82B "LOGIC" 0x83D-0x83F "W" 0x846-0x848 "w" 0x85B-0x85D "Z" 0x864-0x866 "z" 0x88C-0x88E "?" 0x97D-0x9C4 ----------------------- THIS IS THE ROUTINE TO BLINK A CURSOR ---------- 0xA1C-0xA1F "X=" 0xA35-0xA38 "Y=" 0xAB2-0xAB3 "" 0xAD3-0xB16 ------------------ THIS GETS AN IMAGE OFF THE DISK AND ON THE SCREEN 0xB41-0xB46 ".PIC" 0xB5E-0xBA1 ------------------ THIS PART SAVES THE IMAGE ON THE DISK ----------- 0xBBC-0xBBE "." 0xBCC-0xBD1 ".PIC" 0xBED-0xC2F ------------------ DRAW GLOBAL LATITUDE AND LONGITUDE ------------- 0xD1A-0xD1E "X,Y" 0xD81-0xDB7 ---------------------DRAW THE CURSOR ARRAY------------- 0xE6F-0xE70 "" 0xE84-0xEBB ------------------THIS SECTION DRAWS LETTERS------------ 0xEC8-0xECC "BR6" 0xED9-0xEE5 "BR2UBUU2BF4" 0xEF2-0xF00 "BEBU2UBR2DBF3" 0xF0D-0xF25 "BUE3BRG3BRBEL3BER3BF2BD" 0xF32-0xF4D "BUFR2EHL2HER2FHD4L2U4BF4BR" 0xF5A-0xF70 "E4BL3GFEHBF2GFEHBF2BR" 0xF7D-0xF90 "BR3EGL2HEREHGF3BR2" 0xF9D-0xFA7 "BE2BUUBF4" 0xFB4-0xFBF "BR2HU2EBF4" 0xFCC-0xFD7 "BR2EU2HBF4" 0xFE5-0xFF7 "BEELRHFEGRLFBFBR2" 0x1005-0x1015 "BEBRU2BGR2BF2BR" 0x1023-0x102E "BR2UDGEBR4" 0x103C-0x1048 "BEBUR2BF2BR" 0x1056-0x1061 "BR2URDLBR4" 0x106F-0x1078 "E4BD4BR2" 0x1086-0x109C "E4BDHL2GD2FR2EU2BF2BD" 0x10AA-0x10B9 "BRR2LU4GBF3BR2" 0x10C7-0x10D8 "BU3ER2FGLG2R4BR2" 0x10E6-0x10FE "BU3ER2FGLBLBGFR2EHBF2BR" 0x110C-0x111A "BR3U4G3R4BRBF" 0x1128-0x1138 "R3EHL3U2R3BF3BD" 0x1146-0x115B "BU2R3FGL2HU2ER2BF3BD" 0x1169-0x1176 "BU4R4G2D2BR4" 0x1184-0x119A "BRHEHER2FGL2R2FGL2BR5" 0x11A8-0x11BA "BRR2EU2HL2GFR3BF2" 0x11C8-0x11D5 "BR2UBUUBF3BR" 0x11E3-0x11F0 "BFEUBUUBF3BR" 0x11FE-0x120B "BE2BUGFBFBR3" 0x1219-0x1228 "BE3L2BDR2BF2BR" 0x1236-0x1241 "BEEHBF3BR2" 0x124F-0x125E "BU3ER2FGBGDBR4" 0x126C-0x1283 "BE2URDLR2UHL2GD2FR2BR3" 0x1291-0x12A1 "U2E2F2L4R4D2BR2" 0x12AF-0x12C1 "U4R3FGL3R3FGL3BR6" 0x12CF-0x12E3 "BRBE3HL2GD2FR2EBFBR" 0x12F1-0x12FF "U4R3FD2GL3BR6" 0x130D-0x131F "U4R4BGBDL3D2R4BR2" 0x132D-0x1340 "U4R4BG1BD1L3BF2BR4" 0x134E-0x1365 "BE3BRHL2GD2FR2EULBF2BR" 0x1373-0x1381 "U4D2R4U2D4BR2" 0x138F-0x13A2 "BU4BRR2L1D4L1R2BR3" 0x13B0-0x13BE "BUFR2EU3L2BF4" 0x13CC-0x13DD "U4BR4G2L2R2F2BR2" 0x13EB-0x13F5 "U4D4R4BR2" 0x1403-0x140F "U4F2E2D4BR2" 0x141D-0x1429 "U4F4U4D2BF2" 0x1437-0x1449 "BRHU2ER2FD2GL2BR5" 0x1457-0x1466 "U4R3FGL3BF2BR4" 0x1474-0x148B "BRHU2ER2FD2GL2BEBRFBR2" 0x1499-0x14A9 "U4R3FGL3R2F2BR2" 0x14B7-0x14CB "BUFR2EHL2HER2FBDBF2" 0x14D9-0x14E6 "BU4R4L2D4BR4" 0x14F4-0x1506 "BU4D3FR2EU3BF2BD2" 0x514-0x1525 "BU4D2F2E2U2D2BF2" 0x1533-0x1544 "BU4D4E2F2U4D2BF2" 0x1552-0x155D "E4BL4F4BR2" 0x156B-0x157E "BR2U2H2BR4G2BF2BR2" 0x158C-0x1599 "BU4R4G4R4BR2" 0x15A7-0x15B4 "BR3LU4RBF3BD" 0x15C2-15CB "BU4F4BR2" 0x15D9-0x15E5 "BRRU4LBF4BR" 0x15F3-0x15FE "BU3BREFBF3" 0x160C-0x1616 "BDR4BUBR2" 0x1624-0x162E "BE2BUUBF4" 0x163C-0x164B "BR3LUHEURBF3BD" 0x1659-0x1662 "BR2U4BF4" 0x1670-0x167E "BRRUEHULBF4BR" 0x168C-0x1698 "BU3EFEBF3BD" 0x16BB-0x16C9 "ALPHANUMERIC " 0x16D8-0x16E5 "SCALE FACTOR" 0x1741-0x1747 "MOVE " 0x17E8-0x17F7 "C1A=DIR;S=ASF;" 0x180D-0x184D ----------------- THIS SECTION DOES THE BACKSPACE --------------- 0x18A9-0x18B9 "A=DIR;S=ASF;BL6" 0x18C2-0x18D1 "A=DIR;S=ASF;C0" 0x18E3-0x18F3 "A=DIR;S=ASF;BL6" 0x1900-0x1936 ------------------ ERASE BOTTOM LINE ------------------ 0x194C-0x1954 "MODE: " 0x196E-0x1986 "LOGIC SYMBOL SELECTION:" 0x198D-0x199F "AND GATE (1)" 0x19A6-0x19B8 "NAND GATE (2)" 0x19BF-0x19D1 "OR GATE (3)" 0x19D8-0x19EA "NOR GATE (4)" 0x19F1-0x1A03 "EXCLUSIVE OR (5)" 0x1A0A-0x1A1C "EXCLUSIVE NOR (6)" 0x1A23-0x1A35 "INVERTER (7)" 0x1A3C-0x1A4E "D FLIP-FLOP (8)" 0x1A55-0x1A67 "J-K FLIP-FLOP (9)" 0x1A6E-0x1A84 "SET SCALE FACTOR (10)" 0x1A93-0x1AA2 "GATE SELECTION" 0x1AF2-0x1AF7 "MOVE" 0x1B00-0x1B36 ------------------------ DRAW AND GATE ---------------- 0x1BED-0x1C23 ------------------------ DRAW OR GATE ----------------- 0x1DA9-0x1DDE ----------------------- DRAW AN INVERTER ------------- 0x1E83-0x1EB8 ----------------------- DRAW A FLIP-FLOP ------------- 0x1F2A-0x1F60 ------------------------SET SCALE FACTOR--------------- 0x1F76-0x1F83 "SCALE FACTOR" 0x1FBA-0x1FC0 "GRAPH" 0x1FC8-0x200B -------------------- THIS PROGRAM CREATES GRAPH PAPER -------------- 0x201B-0x202A "----GRAPHS----" 0x2039-0x2074 "THIS PROGRAM GENERATES GRAPH OVERLAYS FOR USE IN PLOTTING." 0x2083-0x20C0 "THEY MAY BE SAVED TO DISK USING THE N AND W COMMANDS OR LEFT" 0x20CF-0x2107 "ON THE SCREEN FOR USE WITH ANOTHER PROGRAM. EXCEPT FOR " 0x2117-0x2147 "POLAR PLOTS THEY EXTEND FOR X=25-615, Y=25-300." 0x2157-0x2180 "THE FOLLOWING GRAPH TYPES ARE AVAILABLE:" 0x2190-0x219E "R=RECTANGULAR" 0x21AE-0x21BB "L=LOGARITHMIC 0x21CB-0x21D5 "S=SEMILOG" 0x21E5-0x21EC "P=POLAR 0x2238-0x2249 "TYPE YOUR CHOICE" 0x2257-0x2259 "R" 0x2260-0x2262 "r" 0x2273-0x2275 "S" 0x227C-0x227E "s" 0x228F-0x2291 "P" 0x2298-0x229A "p" 0x22AB-0x22AD "L" 0x22B4-0x22B6 "l" 0x22C4-0x22E5 "NUMBER OF GRADUATIONS IN X AND Y" 0x239A-0x23DD ------------------- THIS SECTION DOES SEMI-LOG CHARTS -------------- 0x23E5-0x240E "DO YOU WISH THE LINEAR AXIS TO BE X OR Y" 0x241C-0x241E "X" 0x2425-0x2427 "x" 0x243E-0x245C "NUMBER OF LINEAR GRADUATIONS " 0x2466-0x247B "NUMBER OF LOG CYCLES" 0x2533-0x256F ----------------------- PLOT LOG GRADUATIONS ---------------- 0x2598-0x25D5 ----------------- THIS SECTION DOES POLAR CHARTS ------------- 0x268A-0x26CA ---------------------- THIS PLOTS LOG CHARTS -------------------- 0x26D2-0x26F2 "NUMBER OF LOG CYCLES IN X AND Y" 0x273F-0x277D -------------------- PLOT LOG GRADUATIONS IN X ---------------- 0x2801-0x283F -------------------- PLOT LOG GRADUATIONS IN Y ---------------- 0x28BA-0x28BF ------ Program in Action NOTE: I can't get this program to work for some reason, it shows black screen after above message.